


To Have And To Hold

by ebenflo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenflo/pseuds/ebenflo
Summary: What next?Following the revolution, Connor moves in with Hank. What follows is a collection of one-shots based on their domestic life as Connor learns what it truly means to be human.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 51





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are not in any particular order: chapter summaries are in the titles. Please leave some love if you'd like to see more; feedback is always appreciated!

The first time they argue - really argue - it’s in the middle of a thunder storm, with the power flickering on and off. It’s a miracle, because the way they both carry on the neighbours would probably have called the police. And the last thing they needed was Reed sauntering up the drive with his characteristic smirk.

Hank fumes and rants. Connor is accepting too many missions, and taking on bigger and bigger risks. Sure, the pay-offs have been huge: sex trafficking, illegal weapons, child abduction. But nothing was worth throwing away his life, and didn’t Connor care what Hank thought? Today has been particularly rank; Hank has just spent forty-seven minutes repairing a penetrating wound to the top of Connor’s thorax himself, because the android is scared to death of presenting himself to Cyberlife.

Connor pretends the wound doesn't hurt and hurls back just as many barbs. Who does Hank think he is to make Connor feel like the bad guy here? Hank risks his life every day, and throws it away in cheap booze and smokes like a train. He buries himself in memories; Connor is sick of watching Hank wallow in his misery. Doesn’t Connor make Hank happy? _Isn’t Connor worth living for?_

Connor tries to slam the kitchen cupboard, forgetting they upgraded to the soft close kind not long after Connor moved in. There’s no satisfying bang to end his angry statement with. Just the soft _swoosh _of the door fitting back into place. And maybe that’s what breaks him. Maybe that little _swoosh _and_ click _is what tips Connor over. Because the next thing he’s crying. And Hank is standing there watching horrified, his hand clenching the edge of the kitchen bench. Connor’s shoulders are shaking.

“Aw Jesus...Connor. Baby boy, please,” Hank pleads. A crack of thunder overhead. “I was just so scared.”

Connor gulps air into synthetic lungs that don’t need oxygen, struggling to breathe all the same.

“P-please don’t make me leave,” he whimpers and Hank Anderson’s heart breaks. Because he loves this android - this man - so fucking much. Would never - could never - do anything to cause him pain.

“Oh no - no no no, please, Connor. You know I could never.” Hank steps forward and wraps his large, beefy arms around the cool slender frame of his lover. Connor’s back is pressed against Hank’s chest and abdomen. Like this, Connor feels precious and small, like something that could easily be broken, even though Hank knows how far from the truth that is.

“I- I love you Connor. I know I don’t say it often enough but I do. Hopelessly. Madly.”

Hank punctuates his reassurances with tiny kisses to the crown of Connor’s head, and the side of his neck.

“Please believe me. I’m so fucking sorry. I just got so damn worked up. I can’t lose you, not ever. You are what gets me out of bed every day.”

Connor sniffles; over the course of the passing minutes his limbs, though metal and plastic, seem to sag boneless in Hank’s embrace.

“N-not my kale smoothies?”

Hank chuckles softly, his warm breath fanning over Connor’s nape.

“Maybe not the kale smoothies.”


End file.
